


Steven Junior's Hat (pictures)

by look_turtles



Series: Steven Jr. Pictures [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Jr. has a hat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Junior's Hat (pictures)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is interested, I knitted the hat. It's purple because Steven Jr.'s favorite Crystal Gem is Amethyst.


End file.
